A multifunction peripheral is widely used in an office environment. The multifunction peripheral typically has scanning, printing, and facsimile functions, and is connected to an information processing apparatus such as a PC over a network such as a LAN. A user often uses the information processing apparatus to select the one of functions to be executed by the multifunction peripheral.
A user may modify settings e.g., a paper size, a printing direction, and the number of copies, by operating a print setting window displayed on the information processing apparatus, and instruct executing a printing function.
A great many setting items for the printing function of the multifunction peripheral may provide, the user with difficulties to find his or her desired setting item from among the many setting items.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-205694 discloses a technique that enables the user to select setting items using a customization tool in a host computer. Here, the print setting window displays the user selected setting items in a manner that settings are configured to be set for therefore. Specifically, the user uses the customization tool and creates “favorite” including his or her desired setting items to be displayed on the print setting window. Then, on the print setting window, the user changes a setting item display mode from “standard setting” mode to “favorite” mode. In the “standard setting” mode, all setting items are displayed such that settings are ready to be changed. In the “favorite” mode, the user's desired setting items are displayed such that those settings are ready to be changed while other setting items are displayed in a grayed-out manner so that those settings are not accessible by the user.